


if I were to pluck on your heartstrings

by foggys_cupcake_girl



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Credence and Graves love their pet movie star, Daddy Kink, Dom Original Percival Graves, Dom/sub, Emotional Sex, First Time Bottoming, Gentle Dom Graves, Kinktober, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Prostate Massage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Sub Colin Farrell, Sub Credence Barebone, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Well sort of anyway, and he's just like what do I even do with this information, and they really want him to know it, cinnamon roll Colin, mild impact play, playful sub Cree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl
Summary: Colin is still trying to figure out what his role is with Credence and Graves. They're more than willing to help him around the learning curve.DAY 27 of KinktoberWritten for prompts: Sensory deprivation | Sex toys | Bondage
Relationships: Colin Farrell/Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Colin Farrell, Credence Barebone/Colin Farrell/Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950283
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	if I were to pluck on your heartstrings

A few days after they try out the riding crop together, Credence casually makes a request. “Next time you order stuff to be delivered to the house,” he says, not quite having got the concept, apparently, that it can be done anytime, “can you get us, um…some soft, flexible ropes? We need…weneedtomakeaflogger,” he finally spits out.

“Sure,” Colin replies, used to Credence’s mild pain kink by now, “but, ah, not sure how to put this delicately, sorry—why not just order an actual flogger? Wouldn’t that be easier?”

Credence’s eyes turn to softballs. “You can just… _do that?”_

Twenty minutes later finds them huddled around the screen of Colin’s laptop, with Credence’s jaw on the floor and Graves all but squirming in his seat as they scroll through a selection of BDSM gear on an adult website. “I’m never going back to the twenties, oh my _God,”_ Credence breathes in awe.

Colin chuckles a little at the sentiment. “Wish we could go to indoor malls,” he says absently. “I’d love to see you in a sex shop, Credence.”

“Well, pandemics don’t last forever, the stores will open again soon enough,” Graves says with a knowing grin. “In the meantime…I think I like the look of that one.” He points to a red rope flogger on the screen and seconds later, Colin jumps about ten feet when an identical one appears in Graves’ hands. “Hmmm. Stay still,” he orders, and carefully brushes the ends of the flogger up and down his arm. Colin shivers, and Graves smiles and nods appreciatively. “I think this one should do nicely.” The flogger disappears.

“How did you—”

“Oh, that was easy.” Graves smiles at the stunned look on Colin’s face. “I can conjure, we all can. Problem is, just like with the transfiguration, it wears off eventually. Better to have the real thing, if you can.”

“Noted.” Colin feels his face heating up as he adds the flogger to the cart.

Credence just about loses it a moment later when he comes across a prostate massager. “Look at _that,_ it vibrates! And it comes with a remote control!”

All Colin can manage is a strangled noise of assent, his skin still tingling from when Graves stroked him with the flogger. It’s possible, he thinks as Graves urges him to add it to the cart, that he severely overestimated his ability to hear two people he’s desperately attracted to talk about sex things without…stirring him up, so to speak.

“Hey, so what does that thing do?” Credence asks a few screens later, pointing to a pole with handcuffs at either end.

“That’s a spreader bar,” Colin tells him, feeling sweat gathering at his temples at the thought of just what Graves could do with _that_ if allowed to be set loose with it. “It, uh. Kind of does exactly what it sounds like it does.”

Credence frowns a little, then jerks his head at the screen. Colin yelps a second later as he finds himself with his hands cuffed, unable to bring his arms together. “Ohhh,” Credence says with a slow nod of understanding. _“That’s_ what it does.”

“Yeah, that’s…that’s exactly what it does.” Colin tugs fruitlessly at the metal cuffs and trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. “If you wouldn’t mind, I do need my hands to complete the order…”

“Right, sorry.” With a click of his fingers, Credence makes the bar disappear. “We’re definitely getting that, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Graves agrees, and points out a complicated-looking set of restraints. “I kind of like this, though, what do you think?”

 _I think I’m going to spontaneously combust,_ Colin thinks. He’s been in every dirty situation from here to Tuesday, or so he thought before today. He’s made a sex tape for crying out loud. But he’s never fallen into an intensely passionate relationship after a solid month of not being allowed to even stand next to another human being, and another two months after that of sexually-charged pining. It’s…still new. And he still can’t quite believe he managed to fall in love in the middle of a pandemic.

And all right…maybe their bedroom adventures have heightened the thrill. Colin loved the thing with the riding crop a lot more than he thought he would, but…another shiver runs through him…he can’t deny that he _liked_ the feeling of Graves teasing him with the flogger, and Credence just—magically snapping him into the spreader bar? _Why was that so hot?_

But—no. No, this is not something he needs to tell them. Especially not when he knows how much Credence gets off on being helpless, tied up and either teased or completely and totally overstimulated. That’s something he knows how to do. Colin’s had plenty of practice with putting all of his focus on his partner. He can do that easily, even more so if he has Graves whispering instructions in his ear.

Ultimately they end up getting the flogger, the remote-control prostate massager, the spreader bar (Colin can’t help but squirm a little when he adds it to the cart), and a bondage kit that includes ropes, soft restraint cuffs, a tickler, a mask, a crop and a paddle. Credence giggles almost manically when, at Colin’s insistence, they add toy cleaner, a few different lubes, and some massage oil to the cart.

Colin clicks _submit order_ without even looking at the total. Honestly, even if he didn’t have more than enough money to keep himself afloat he wouldn’t care; he’d gladly pay a million dollars to see the glowing looks of excitement on Graves’ and Credence’s faces for the rest of his life.

~

The day the toys arrive feels almost like Christmas. Colin fights to keep his face neutral as Credence and Graves haul the box upstairs to the bedroom and dive into it, gasping and exclaiming over each item. Credence tears into the bondage kit enthusiastically and immediately slaps one of the soft restraints onto his own wrist. “Ooh,” he sighs dreamily, his head tipping over onto Graves’ shoulder. “It feels _sooo_ nice.”

Graves looks at him with an expression so tender Colin feels like he’s intruding on something private just by seeing it. To distract himself he blindly reaches into the box and comes up with the spreader bar, visible through a layer of plastic wrap. The image of being spread out flat on their bed, tied up and helpless as Credence likes to be, sends a thrill of arousal pulsing through him and he nearly drops it like a hot potato.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and jumps ten feet. It’s Credence, his wrists still wrapped up in those flexible red cuffs. Without a word, he vanishes the plastic on the spreader bar, and with another blink the cuffs are firmly locked on Colin’s wrists and oh God he absolutely cannot deny that he _likes_ this. 

Especially when Graves looks up, new flogger in hand, and his eyes darken with lust at the sight of it. Colin’s mouth goes dry as Graves crawls over, a predatory grin on his lips. “Oh, I think I like this,” he croons. “Both of you tied up for me…” He pauses when he gets a closer look at Colin, who must look as conflicted as he feels.

Credence picks up on it too, and runs a gentle hand across Colin’s back. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want,” he says soothingly. “If you want to step back you can. We’re not going to make you do anything.”

The predatory look immediately vanishes and Graves comes over to Colin’s other side. One hand gently closes around a cuffed wrist. “You know the word to make it stop,” he says softly. “It’s all right if this is too much. Just tell me…have you ever been tied up?” With his other hand he strokes the back of Colin’s neck, sending pleasant chills down his spine.

Colin shakes his head. “No. I’ve—well. There’s been the odd girl who liked spanking or, you know, dirty talk, roleplay, things like that, but…I’ve never…”

“Never submitted to someone,” Credence finishes softly. He wraps both hands around one of Colin’s arms and leans his head against his shoulder. “I promise you it’ll feel _so_ good. Trust me, Percy knows what he’s doing.”

“It’s not that—” Colin’s not sure how to explain it. Mostly, really, it’s that he never in a million years would have imagined that _they_ might want this. No way would Graves want to tie _him_ up; not when he had a very willing, submissive husband eagerly begging him for it.

Credence snuggles in closer. “Percy will like it,” he whispers knowingly to Colin. “Trust me, he will _love_ seeing you all tied up and spread out for him.”

“But you really like it,” Colin protests.

“And you will too, and I don’t mind sharing.” Credence presses a quick, soft kiss to Colin’s cheek. Colin turns his head at just the right moment to catch his look of understanding. “He can handle both of us. I promise.”

Graves squeezes his wrist. “I can,” he confirms in a low rumble. He leans forward and catches Colin’s eyes. “Look at me. Is this something you’re interested in?” he asks point-blank. Colin nods, seeing no reason at this point to pretend otherwise. “Then we’ll try it. And if at any point _any of us_ don’t like what’s happening? Well, that’s what the safe word is for, isn’t it?”

Colin looks between the two of them. “Did you plan this?” is all he can say.

Credence shrugs. “You’re good with the crop, yeah, but I’ll admit I’ve been wondering when you’d admit you’d like to be on the other end of it.”

Something hot and tense rolls through Colin at the idea and he’s not sure if he likes it or not. “You know what, ah—I don’t think—that’s not—”

“If you don’t want to be hit, you won’t be,” Graves quickly assures him. “Not everyone wants pain. We’ll start slow.” He squeezes Colin’s wrist again. “Now, if you’re ready, I’m going to restrain you both and have my way with you.”

And if those words weren’t enough to get Colin rock-hard, the soft, needy sound that Credence makes mere centimeters from his ear would certainly do the trick.

~

Credence lies in bed, hands up over his head, rope slipped through the restraints and binding him to the headboard, a blindfold wrapped around his head and a pillow wedged under his hips. Colin watches apprehensively as Graves steps back, admires his handiwork, and presses the button on the remote. The vibrating prostate massager clicks to life and Credence begins to writhe. “Oh _God,”_ he breathes, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. “Oh. _Oh,_ that’s—more, _please.”_

“Not yet, lovely.” Graves keeps the vibration on the lowest frequency and turns to Colin, his eyes dark and smoldering. “Now…I think it’s your turn. Lie down beside Credence.”

Colin does as he’s told, and gasps a little when his clothes disappear, leaving him stark naked in front of Graves. Moments later a blindfold settles itself across his eyes. “Oh,” he says, surprised, and then, _“Oh,”_ when he hears the telltale clink of the handcuffs on the spreader bar. He expects Graves to put the bar on his wrists again. Instead his legs are pushed apart and the cuffs click onto his ankles. A little thrill of mingled fear and arousal shoots through him. He wonders, somewhere in the back of his mind, if Graves plans to fuck him.

A silky rope twines itself around his wrists and fixes him to the headboard, similar to Credence beside him. He feels Graves’ hands on his wrists, carefully checking the knots, making sure it’s not too tight. Moments later a hand strokes down over the faint curve of his belly and he lets out another sharp gasp. “It’s all right,” he hears Graves say soothingly. “I just want to get you used to being touched like this. Are you all right? Not feeling trapped, not feeling any pain?”

Colin shakes his head. “I’m…no. I’m good.”

“Credence? Are you okay, sweetheart?”

Credence lets out an aching little moan. “Yes, daddy… _please…”_

Graves chuckles softly. “Needy boy,” he admonishes, and Colin jumps at the telltale _smack!_ of the flogger. Credence lets out an unmistakable whine of pleasure that goes straight to Colin’s already-twitching cock.

A moment later he gasps in surprise yet again as something soft tickles his side. Graves laughs again and repeats the motion on his other side; it’s the tickler, and it’s really living up to its name. Colin squirms helplessly, tugging instinctively at the ropes which do not give. “Ah, ah,” Graves admonishes him. “No trying to escape. This _is_ what you wanted, after all.”

Beside him, Credence lets out another tremulous little cry. “Daddy, please…”

“What is it, baby? Not enough?” The little _whir_ of the vibrator picks up, and Colin can feel Credence writhing besides him. “How’s that, lovely?”

Credence whimpers. “More!” he demands, and Colin can feel him shifting again, tugging at his restraints and making the whole bed shake. “More, I need—”

“You need to let me work, baby,” Graves tells him. The vibrator quiets again, back to the lowest setting, and Credence all but sobs in disappointment.

“Make him come—” The words burst out of Colin without his consent. “Don’t do that to him, please—”

“Sh-h-h.” Graves leans down and flicks a tongue over Colin’s nipple. A jolt of unexpected pleasure sears through Colin, a blurt of precome spilling from his cock, and Graves chuckles again before he kisses a slow, torturous trail down Colin’s body. “You aren’t in charge tonight,” he reminds Colin between kisses. “You’re at my mercy. Both of you.” His hands find Colin’s hips and squeeze tight. Colin can feel warm breath on his cock. His back arches as Graves barely brushes his lips over the slick head.

It’s intense. It’s _incredible._ He has no idea what will come next and, perhaps even more intoxicatingly, absolutely no say in how he will be touched. It ought to be terrifying—Graves could, after all, decide to leave them both tied up and wanting if he liked. He tenses up at the thought and almost like he’s put out the Batsignal, a firm hand is covering his belly and Graves’ breath is caressing his ear. “You can safeword out at any time. If you don’t like this, in fact, I must insist you do.”

“No. I’m okay.” His body relaxes, a wave of relief going through him at the feeling of a warm, reassuring touch on his skin. Graves will _not_ hurt him, or Credence. Not unless it’s specifically requested and agreed-upon, that is.

“Don’t worry about Credence,” Graves orders, gently stroking Colin’s belly. “He likes to be teased. Loves it when I drag it out.” He takes a moment to suck a possessive bruise into Colin’s neck before he returns to the shivering, squirming Credence. “Don’t you, sweetheart? Like it when I build you up for _ages_ before I make you come so hard you pass out?”

Credence moans appreciatively. “Yes, daddy.”

Colin shivers, and a hand strokes down his side. He’s not entirely sure what it is about this he likes, really—the sensory deprivation is hot, yeah, but he’s done a variation or two on that before. What’s new is the sense of a total loss of control.

“Relax,” he hears Graves urge them both. “You don’t have to beg, in fact, you don’t even have to try to please me. Just relax, and let me touch you. Let me make you feel good…” As he says it he cranks up the vibration again, making Credence gasp and moan. “And I promise you both, it _will_ feel good.”

Colin feels a sudden pinch to his nipple and his back arches up again, an unexpected jolt of pleasure searing through him. His heart pounds. A mouth closes over the nipple, tongue flicking over the hardening nub, and a moan punches its way out of him. Seconds later all contact is withdrawn and all he has to tell him what’s happening around him is the sound of Credence making the most obscenely delicious noises.

And then the tickler caresses the inside of his thigh and his eyes roll up behind the blindfold. He’s so hard he could scream, but the thought of asking for something to be done about it is absurd. Graves will decide when he comes, Colin reminds himself almost lazily as Graves continues to tease him with the little ball of feathers, the barely-there touch setting his every nerve ending on high alert. It’s a kind of pleasure he hasn’t experienced before, and the novelty, perhaps, is what makes it so strong, has him ready and primed to explode.

“Oh God,” he gasps when a wet tongue slowly traces the head of his cock, gathering up the leaking slick. His eyes roll up again when Credence lets out a particularly high-pitched moan; he can _sense_ the moment Credence is allowed to climax. It leaves Colin feeling dizzy, the idea of someone experiencing such intense pleasure so close to him, deeply craving that same pleasure and knowing he has no say in when he gets to feel it.

Credence lies trembling beside him, breathing hard in the aftermath of his orgasm, and Colin hears Graves let out a low, growling moan. Credence hears it too and breathlessly teases Graves, “Like what you see, daddy? Like seeing us all—ooh—all laid out for you?”

“Oh, you know I do.”

“Can’t handle it?” Credence asks with a giggle. “Are we too much for you?”

Colin can imagine, just about _see,_ Graves’ playful mock-frown as he says, “You know what, just for that…” and turns the vibrator back on. Credence yelps and then moans long and low, hips bucking so hard the whole mattress bounces, as he is brought to another sudden climax. Graves laughs, low and rough, as he murmurs, “How was that, baby? Hope it’s not _too much_ for you…”

Credence’s only response is a choked little _mmm_ that sends a fresh wave of arousal over Colin. It’s such a delicious tease, imagining how Credence looks right now—messy and flushed, chest heaving as he struggles to recover from the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Credence is an equal-opportunist, Colin has learned: he likes to be teased and denied, _and_ overstimulated to the point of tears.

Seconds later, Graves’ mouth lands on the sensitive inside of Colin’s thigh and he groans before he can stop the noise from coming out. “Now I can focus on you a bit,” Graves murmurs into his thigh, and then bites just hard enough for Colin to feel it. “I’m going to make you come now, darling, all right?”

Colin squeaks out an affirmative, and then lets out a strangled _ungh_ as Graves flips him over. He feels Graves stroke his ass for a moment before he delivers a light slap, just enough to make him jump. “Have you ever been fucked, Colin?” Graves asks. “It’s all right, you can tell me; I think I may already know.”

“Uhh.” A bolt of lightning sparks down his spine at the thought. “No. I—no. I’ve been with a guy, yeah, but not—I wasn’t the one—”

“Thank you, I think I get the picture.” Another teasing slap. “Well. I think you’ll enjoy this, then.”

Graves takes his time working up to it. He takes a moment to gently stroke and massage Colin’s lower back, teases him a little more with the feather, presses kisses to the backs of his thighs. At some point he turns on the vibrator again, and feeling Credence writhe and hearing him moan only serves to deepen Colin’s arousal, make him want _more more more._ There’s absolutely nothing in this room right now but heat and desire and pleasure and _love,_ and the realization is heady and intense. Colin doesn’t think he’s ever felt more vulnerable—or more _safe._

Suddenly there’s something cool and slick inside him, and he gasps a little at the feeling of Graves’ fingertip prodding at his entrance. Instinctively he tries to close his legs but, of course, the spreader bar prevents that. “Take it easy,” Graves says, with a few gentle strokes to his lower back. “Just let it happen. It’s going to feel so nice, and if you don’t like it, you know how to make it stop.”

Colin tries to force himself to go limp again, but then the finger slides in deeper and it’s foreign, it’s intense, he’s not sure if it feels good or not—it’s _nothing_ like being prodded and examined at the doctor; this is deeply intimate and he doesn’t know how to respond to it at all. He feels his heart rate rising, feels his body tightening up without his direction. “I don’t—I _can’t—”_

Graves continues to reassuringly stroke his lower back. “I’m going to use magic to help you relax,” he says, “nod once if that’s all right.” Colin immediately does so, and almost instantaneously he feels a wave of pleasurable warmth flow over him, loosening his muscles and easing the worst of his sudden anxiety. “There, that’s more like it,” Graves says as he pushes in a little deeper. Now Colin can feel the way his body stretches to accommodate Graves’ finger, and it’s…it’s _nice._

Once Graves feels him relaxing, accepting the intrusion, he adds another finger. Colin can understand now, he thinks, why people like this. The physical feeling of being… _full_ …takes some getting used to, but it’s good. But the real magic is that someone…some _part_ of someone…is _inside him._ And he’s _letting them._ And it’s intimate and special and—

He hears another series of quick smacks, and realizes with a little jolt that, somehow, Graves is using the flogger on Credence again…but how? He can feel both of Graves’ hands on him…and then he remembers, of course, he’s sleeping with two wizards. At the same time, Graves’ fingers brush up against something that sets off fireworks deep inside him, and a low, throaty moan escapes as his hips jump, seeking the touch with his entire body.

“There it is,” he hears Graves murmur. The sound of the vibrator kicks up. The flogger smacks Credence again and Colin can picture it moving on its own, and the thought that Graves is _using magic in bed,_ both on him and on Credence, sends an inexplicable wave of arousal crashing over him. He presses back against Graves’ hand, shivering in pleasure when he feels the stretch and press of a third finger inside him, and as Graves begins to finger-fuck him in earnest Colin can’t help but rut against the mattress, little desperate noises beginning to punch their way out of him as he creeps closer to the edge.

Credence is about to come again, Colin can hear his whimpers and soft cries, can feel him twitching and thrusting, the mattress moving with each bounce of his hips. He hears the occasional slap of the flogger and each time the sound jolts through him as though he’s the one getting hit. And—oh God—now Graves is hitting that spot inside him with every twist and press of his fingers and it’s just wave after wave of pleasure, and he can feel it, can feel it rising inside him, swelling, taking over, pushing every other sensation out of him until— _until—_

He’s never had an orgasm that feels precisely like this before. It almost creeps up on him, so that even as he feels the sensations building to a crescendo he’s still somehow surprised when release finally sweeps through him. It’s as if his entire body converges on the spot where Graves is touching him, as if his entire being is compressed into one intense locus of pleasure. Once he starts coming it’s like he’ll never stop, as if he’ll forever spiral out into the sky like a kite torn off its string, completely and totally lost in bliss.

“That’s it,” he hears Graves hum. He feels Credence twitch and shudder beside him and knows, dimly, that he too has been brought to climax again. A hand rubs his back, grounds him, keeps him feeling safe and warm as he floats back down to earth. “That’s it. My good boys. Such good, _good_ boys. You deserve this, my loves. You deserve to feel good. That’s it, just rest now…”

Colin feels as if he could sink through the mattress. Whatever spell Graves used to make him relax must be a potent one, because he doesn’t think he can move. He hears a soft laugh and realizes he’s said it aloud. “I don’t think that’s my magic, darling. I think you just came very, _very_ hard.” 

“Fair enough,” Colin agrees sleepily.

He finds himself turned onto his back and feels something warm on his chest. The blindfold and restraints vanish, and as his eyes adjust to the light, Colin sees that Credence has been untied as well and that Graves is wiping them both down. When he’s done he cleans the sweat, cum, and lube from the sheets with a wave of his hand and summons an armful of soft blankets from the closet.

Initially, he has to admit, Colin wondered how Graves could provide aftercare to them both. Now he realizes it was a stupid concern: Graves lies down between them, slides one arm under Credence’s neck and one under Colin’s, cradles their heads against his chest, and strokes their hair. “My good boys,” he says tenderly. “You both did so well. Took everything I gave you, didn’t you?”

Credence hums sleepily. “Yes, daddy,” he murmurs into Graves’ skin. “You did good too.”

Colin realizes somewhere in the back of his sleepy, sex-drunk mind just how hard it must’ve been for Graves to dominate and then care for them both. “You did,” he agrees, lifting his head so he can look into Graves’ eyes. “Can we—do you need us to do anything for you?”

“Very kind of you to offer, but no, I don’t.” Graves gently guides Colin’s head back to his chest. “It’s your night off, darling. You don’t need to take care of anyone tonight. You just need to relax and let me take care of you.”

Something tightens in Colin’s chest at the words and he knows, deep down, this is what he was worried about all along, even if he doesn’t want to admit it. All at once the enormity of what he’s just done hits him, and he lets out a helpless little noise somewhere between a laugh and a choked sob.

“Relax,” Graves repeats, fingers delicately combing through Colin’s hair. “You’re all right. I see the way you are with Credence. You’re so gentle with him, so kind, and I appreciate that. I’d trust him with no one but you. But right now you don’t have to look after him. I’ve got him. I’ve got you both. You’re allowed to rest. In fact, Colin, I’m afraid I have to insist on it.”

Resting sounds…very good. Colin is exhausted even as his body still tingles with the sense-memory of pleasure. His eyes feel heavy, his heartbeat slowing to its natural rate, his muscles so loose and limp he doubts he could move if he wanted to. It’s the best afterglow he’s ever had, really, and if it comes with a hefty dose of emotional vulnerability that he’s not entirely sure he likes, well…he’s a grown man, an _Irishman,_ damn it; he’s mature enough to admit that he has feelings.

“I love you both,” he whispers, just loud enough to be heard. It’s the first time he’s said it, and when he hears Credence’s sharp little intake of breath and feels Graves’ arm tighten around him, he knows they both heard him loud and clear.


End file.
